


Between The Shelves

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Every Wednesday, TJ goes to the library.





	Between The Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Month prompt: Literature

TJ anxiously watched the clock, his leg bouncing lightly in anticipation. Just one more minute.

Most of his things were already packed. He just had to stuff his pens into his pocket and grab his notebook and he could run to his locker and quickly exchange his books.

The bell rang.

TJ sprung up from his seat and darted out of the classroom before his classmates could even stand up. He sprinted down the hall, down a flight of stairs, through another set of halls, and reached his locker. He quickly put in the combination, threw his notebook in, grabbed the three he knew he needed and a book, and slammed his locker shut.

Then, he sprinted down the halls again, up the stairs, and through another set of halls before reaching his final destination: the school library. 

The athlete entered through the wooden double doors, waved a “hello” at the librarian and hurried to his usual single desk by the window that had a good view of the entrance. Placing his backpack on the floor, TJ got himself settled before opening the book in his hands.

Then, he kept his gaze firmly on the door, waiting.

Some students came in to return books or browse the shelves to borrow some. A few grabbed the desks around him but he paid them no mind. 

Ten minutes passed. The library doors opened and TJ felt his lips twitch.

Punctual as always, Cyrus entered with a smile and a wave of greeting for the student worker at the front desk. Bringing the book higher up his face so only his eyes and the top of his head were visible, TJ watched as the younger boy made small talk with the other student while returning his book. Then, Cyrus bounded off towards the bookshelves to browse.

TJ waited a minute, counting down the seconds in his head before lowering his book and closing it shut. Grabbing his backpack and the rest of his things, he headed towards the bookshelves and slipped through the history section, making his way to the back where the fiction novels were located.

Peeking through the shelves of the H-K section, he spotted Cyrus’ brown mop in the A-D section, absorbed in reading the summary of a book. 

TJ felt himself smile and gave himself a minute to just watch the younger boy.

He felt a bit ridiculous, waiting for Cyrus in the library every Wednesday afternoon, knowing fully well that the younger boy always dropped by there to return a book he borrowed the week before. Some days, he simply came to renew his rental of a book if he hadn’t finished it and not see TJ sitting there at his desk by the window, at all. But, on most days like today, TJ would scan the shelves and “casually” bump into him.

Taking a deep breath and quickly fixing his hair, TJ put his game face on.

Casually, he strolled down the aisle and took a turn towards the A-D section. 

Cyrus was at the same spot, immersed in the novel he had picked up.

“Hey,” TJ softly called out (it was still a library, after all).

Cyrus turned his head and beamed upon seeing him. “Hey, basketball guy.”

TJ’s stomach fluttered with butterflies as he walked up to him. “ _Oliver Twist_. That’s a good one.”

Cyrus cutely tilted his head to the side. “You read it?”

“Finished it last summer. It was a little difficult to read, so I’ll say take two weeks for this one. The story’s really good, though.”

Cyrus chuckled and nodded. “I’ll take your word for it. I enjoyed your last recommendation.”

“You finished  _Tuck Everlasting_?”

“Couldn’t put it down!”

“I’m glad! It’s one of my favorites.”

“Definitely up there on mine too.”

The two boys beamed at each other and TJ, once again, felt that bubble of joy he often got whenever he talked to Cyrus. The younger somehow never failed to put him in a good mood and he often didn’t even have to say anything. He just showed up in TJ’s line of vision and his day was already better. And it helped that Cyrus was so easy to talk to. He understood and listened, no matter what.

“So, what are you reading this week?” Cyrus asked, gesturing to the book in TJ’s hand.

“Oh, this.” TJ held it up for him to read the title.

“Oohh,  _The Two Towers_? Didn’t think of you as a Tolkien guy. Impressive.”

TJ fought a blush as he shrugged, nonchalantly. “Well, I watched the movies so might as well read the books, right?”

“You sure are full of surprises, basketball guy.”

TJ felt his ears heat up and he hoped the library’s dim lights were able to mask them.

Meanwhile, Cyrus pressed the book in his hands to his chest. “I’m gonna go check this out. I’m meeting Andi and Buffy at The Spoon.”

The older hoped his disappointment didn’t show as he nodded. “Cool. I’ll see you around?”

Cyrus nodded. “Thanks for the recommendation. I’ll text you tonight and let you know what I think!”

“Looking forward to it, Underdog.” And TJ really was.

With a wave, Cyrus walked past him to head for the front desk.

Since his heart was beating too fast and his stomach was flip-flopping all over the place, TJ gave himself a moment to lean against the bookshelf so he could calm down.

That boy with his sparkling brown eyes and messy brown hair and bright disposition was going to be the death of him one of these days.

And the weird thing was, TJ was okay with that. 

Two girls chatting rounded the corner but stopped at the sight of him, looking fearful.

TJ rolled his eyes and walked past them, down the aisle and back to the front of the library.

The librarian looked up as he passed her desk. 

“Same time next week, Mr. Kippen?” she asked with a knowing smile.

Cyrus must have told her again that he was the one who recommended the book he borrowed. 

TJ blushed and nodded in ‘thanks’ before leaving through the doors.

Of course, he was going to be back next week. He had more book recommendations for Cyrus.  


End file.
